The Island of Nobis Nui
center|350px The Island of Nobis Nui (Die Insel Nobis Nui) ist ein Epos von Bioniclemaster724, der die neuen Bösewichte einleiten wird. In diesem Epos wird die Insel Nobis Nui und ihre Bewohner vorgestellt - und nicht zu vergessen ihr böser Plan! Kapitel 1: Die Insel Die Insel war von Nebel umgeben und man hörte das Echo von Geschrei. Die Insel lag nordwestlich von Mata Nui, also auf der Oberfläche und war mit einem Ring aus sechs Inseln umgeben. Die Insel hieß Nobis Nui und niemand wusste, dass sie exisiterte. Niemand bis auf zwei personen. Eine der Personen war Bahgami und sie sah in einen Dimensionsspiegel. "Weißt du was der Vorteil der Maske der Dimensionsspiegel gegenüber der Maske der Dimensionsportale ist?" Fragte Bahgami das Wesen, das neben ihr auf dem Boden kniete. Das Wesen schüttelte den Kopf. "Für so ein unintelligentes Wesen hab ich keine Verwendung!" Sagte Bahgami, sofort wurde das Wesen von Wächtern hinausgetragen und auf dem Palasthof hingerichtet. Bahgami sah nicht einmal zu, sie hatte das schon so oft gesehen, dass es den Reiz verloren hatte. "Bahgami, es gibt einen Aufstand im experimentellen Bereich." Sagte ein Diener, der nun den Saal betrat. "Experimenteller Bereich? Wieso gibt es dort einen Aufstand? Wieso? Ist es nicht eure Aufgabe dies zu verhindern?" Fragte Bahgami entsetzt. "Doch, aber es ist auch unsere Aufgabe neue Wesen zu kreiren, und dieses hatte anscheinend einen eigenen Willen, wir haben es eingefangen, damit ihr es höchst persönlich töten könnt." Sagte der Diener Angst erfüllt und kniete sich so fest er konnte auf den Boden. "Zeig mir dieses Wesen und ich werde euch zeigen, was euch passiert wenn ihr nochmal so einen Fehler begeht!" Sagte Bahgami wütend. *** Das Wesen saß gekrümmt in einem Käfig und rief verzweifelt um Hilfe. Bahgami betrat den Raum und traute ihren Augen kaum. "Endlich haben wir es geschafft!" Sagte sie und zog eine Kanohi-Maske hervor. Dann setzte sie diese dem Wesen auf den Kopf. "Was haben wir geschafft gebieterin?" Fragte der Diener. "Wir haben herausgefunden, wie man Toa erschafft!" Sagte sie und starrte den Toa im Käfig an. Dieser verstand nicht was los war, aber eins wusste er, diese Maske hatte ihm Kraft gegeben und diese benutzte er nun. Bahgami hatte dem Toa eine Pakari gegeben, mit der er die Gitterstäbe auseinanderdrücke. "Jap, das ist ein Toa!" Sagte sie während sie sich auf den Kampf vorbereitete. "Wer bist du?" Fragte der Toa und erstelle ein Metallschwert, er wusste nicht was er tat, aber es kam von selbst, als ob es eine Fähigkeit wäre, die er blind beherrschte. "Du würdest gerne wissen wer ich bin, richtig Toa? Naja, ich bin das, was deine Kollegen als Alptraum bezeichnen würden." Sagte Bahgami. Der Toa sah sie verwirrt an, als er von einem Energiestrahl bewusstlos geschossen wurde. Aus der einen Ecke des Raumes kam eine Gestalt. "Musst du immer Vorträge halten?" "Naja, Roodaka. Von wem hab ich das wohl?" Fragte Bahgami und ging auf Roodaka zu. "Ich hab dich vermisst Schwester, ohne dich Länder zu erobern ist nur halb so lustig." Kapitel 2: Das Geheimniss eines Toa Roodaka sah Bahgami an und umarmte ihre Schwester. Aus der glitzernd weißen Rüstung der Votixx hing ein Zettel, den sich Roodaka jetzt schnappte. "Befehl an Bahgami. Herausfinden, wie ein Toa erbaut wird..." sagte Roodaka und achtete nicht auf die Unterschrift auf dem Zettel. "Du empfängst Befehle auf deiner eigenen Insel?" fragte Roodaka. "Ganz so ist es nicht, aber du erinnerst mich an etwas... wieso wartest du nicht auf der Chemie-Insel auf mich, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen... es wird nicht allzu lange dauern..." sagte Bahgami und verschwand. Sie beeilte sich auf die Innere Insel zurückzukommen, wo sie erwartet wurde. *** Es war eine Art Thronsaal, in dem sich die Gestalt befand. Die Gestalt saß in einem Ring aus blauem Feuer und schien zu meditieren. Ein Arm der Gestalt war komplett mechanisch. Die Gestalt saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, als Bahgami hereinstürmte. Als die Gestalt Bahgami hörte legte sie einen Stimmenverzerrer an ihren Mund und begann in mechanischem Ton zu sprechen. "Hast du die Aufgabe erfüllt?" "Ja, wir haben herausgefunden wie man einen Toa erschaff... hier sind die Pläne!" sagte Bahgami, während sie sich verneigte, dann legte sie die Pläne auf den Boden und ging wieder. Die Gestalt verharrte einige Momente und griff dann nach den Plänen. *** Es gab eine Explosion. Roodaka sah ganz gelassen zu, wie einige Wesen von einer Säure-ähnlichen Flüssigkeit aufgefressen wurden. Sie zeigte keinerlei Gefühle, weder ekel, noch schock. Gelangweilt sah sie dem Sterben der Wesen zu, als sich die Tür öffnete. "Bahgami, da bist du ja mir ist langweilig was machen wir?" fragte Roodaka. "Ähm..." "Ist das hier eigentlich üblich, ich meine dass so viele Wesen bei Experimenten sterben?" fragte Roodaka monoton. "Ja, das ist normal aber ich habe dich eigentlich hergerufen, damit du mir bei etwas helfen kannst..." sagte Bahgami. "Ich bin ganz Ohr." "Seit einem Jahr gibt es diese Insel schon, naja es gab sie schon früher, aber erst seit einem Jahr werden hier die erschreckendsten Wesen des Universums gezüchtet, wir nennen uns gerne die 'Neu-Makuta', denn das war ja einst ihre Aufgabe." erklärte Bahgami. "Sag mir einfach worum es geht!" Schrie Roodaka. "Wir haben herausgefunden wie man einen Toa erschafft, das Universum besitzt zur Zeit ungefähr 30 Toa, und wenn wir 30 Toa gegen sie setzen werden die Toa ausgerottet, aber unser eigentlicher Plan ist es Teridax und Gavorak zu befreien." sagte Bahgami. "Ich hatte schon mal die Ehre..." Kapitel 3: Vorbereitungen "Wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen!" Sagte Bahgami und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch. "Die Toa sind verwundbar, wir müssen eine Armee aus bösen Toa erschaffen und wir werden das Universum übernehmen!" schrie Bahgami und begann Hünenhaft zu lachen. Roodaka verdrehte die Augen. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns mit den Dunklen Jägern verbünden..." sagte Roodaka. "Wieso das? Mit unseren Technischen Fortschritten und Züchtungen können wir sogar die dunklen Jäger besiegen!" sagte Bahgami spöttisch. "Ja Schwester, aber..." sagte Roodaka. "Was willst du sagen? Entweder du sagst es jetzt oder du hälst deine Klappe!" sagte Bahgami und zog Roodaka ganz eng zu sich, dann begann sie Roodaka zuzuflüstern. "Hier bin ich die Machtperson, nicht du!" sagte Bahgami, Roodaka sah sie unbeeindruckt an und löste sich von ihrem Griff. "Dann willst du die ganze Drecksarbeit also selber machen?" fragte Roodaka und lehnte sich zurück. Bahgami dachte nach. "Roodaka meine Liebe." sagte sie lächelnd, Roodaka versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. *** Der Skakdi sah sich um, er war von fünf weiteren Skakdi umgeben, die ihre kalten Blicke auf ihn fixiert hatten. Der Skakdi hieß Avak, und seine Freunde waren Hakann, Zaktan, Reidak, Vezok und Thok - falls man sie als freunde bezeichnen konnte. Avak streckte seine Hand aus, welche dann in einem Energiefeld gefangen wurde. "Helft mir!" schrie Avak. Thok schoss mit seiner Eispistole, welches das Energiefeld einfror. "Pass das nächste Mal besser auf!" sagte Thok und ging die 777 Stufen hinunter. "Wieso müssen wir immer Krekkas Drecksaufgaben erledigen? Der Schattige hat uns den Auftrag NICHT gegeben, sondern Krekka und faul wie er ist leitet er uns diese bescheuerte Aufgabe weiter, nur weil er eine Stufe über uns steht..." sagte Hakann. "Heul nicht in der Gegend rum, wenn wir die Maske des Lebens erst mal haben übernehmen wir die Dunklen Jäger, und dann wird der Schattige unser Bote, nein besser unser Hofnarr!" Sagte Vezok und begann zu lachen, ein Skakdi-Lachen war nichts schönes, es war etwas, das sogar eine Flammenbärin erzittern lies. "So du kleiner Matoraner, deine Zeit ist gekommen..." sagte Avak und ließ den Sack fallen, in dem sich etwas bewegte. "Kammer des Todes..." laß Reidak vor. "So, Matoraner... ebne uns den Weg!" sagte Avak und stieß den Matoraner in die Kammer, ein kurzer Lichtstrahl erschien und die Maske des Matoraners flog, Blutverschmiert, wieder aus dem dunklen Eingang. Zaktan hob die Maske auf. "Das ist unsere Eintrittskarte..." sagte er und lief los. Kapitel 4: Zwei Gestalten Thok hob die Maske vor sich als wäre sie vergiftet und etwas, das er sofort loswerden wollte, aber zu wichtig war als dass er es sofort auf den Boden werfen konnte, das war es für Thok auch, niemals würde er eine Kanohi anfassen, nicht einmal die mächtigste Maske des Universums, obwohl die sechs Jäger gerade auf der Suche danach waren. "Maske des Lebens... wofür brauchen wir die, ich wäre lieber für eine Maske des Todes!" "Reg dich ab Thok, eine Maske des Lebens hat die Kontrolle über leben, also kann sie auch Leben nehmen!" sagte Hakann und wollte Thok überholen. Der Piraka schlug ihn mit seiner gepanzerten Faust direkt ins Gesicht, sodass der Jäger ins Taumeln kam. "Was soll das?" schrie Zaktan und verpasste Thok einen Schlag auf den Kopf, dieser wandte sich wutentbrannt herum und machte eine bedrohliche Handbewegung, dies schien Zaktan allerdings nicht zu beeindurcken, erst jetzt merkte Thok, dass Avak, Reidak und Vezok ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatten und er merkte, dass er jetzt tun musste was er am meißten hasste: eine Erklärung abgeben. "Diese Maske ist die Eintrittskarte, sie bahnt uns den Weg, weil sie von dem Opfer stammt, das wir an die Kammer des Todes abgegeben haben, niemand der vor mir läuft und die Maske nicht hat wird diesen Weg überleben, ich habe dich gerettet! In dieser Kammer lebt eine unbarmherzige Gestalt!" sagte Thok. Hakann sah ihn an, er wusste nicht wieso, aber er glaubte ihm. "Hakann nach hinten, Thok wird uns durch die Kammer führen!" sagte Zaktan und drückte seine dreiklingige Schere an Thoks Rücken. "Hab ich nicht recht?" fragte Zaktan seinen Kollegen in einem ironischen Ton. Nun ergirff Avak das Wort. "Das Problem mit uns dunklen Jägern? Wir wissen nie, wann uns der andere verrät, aber eins wissen wir sicher: er wird es tun!" *** Vier Augen verfolgten jeden Schritt der Dunklen Jäger. "Die glauben wirklich, dass sie damit durchkommen!" sagte Veranox zu Axonn. Die beiden Mitglieder des Bundes versteckten sich hinter einem Felsen und warteten nur darauf, dass die dunklen Jäger in ihre Falle tappten. Auf einem Podest thronte eine Maske, die so viel Kraft ausstrahlte, dass es sogar für die beiden Agenten zu spüren war. "Sie sind wegen der Ignika hier... und sie werden sie bekommen... und das wird ihr größter Fehler sein..." sagte Axonn. "Erklär es mir bitte noch mal, wieso haben wir den Suchtrupp denn losgeschickt die Fragmente zu suchen (Inhalt der Geschichte Stolen Ignika), wenn die dunklen Jäger die Maske des Lebens stehlen, wir brauchen sie doch noch, oder? Wieso nehmen wir sie denn nicht einfach?" fragte Veranox. "Mitarma hat alles perfekt durchgeplant, ich weiß selber nicht wieso sie die Maske stehlen lässt, wenn es viel einfacher geht, aber es wird schon alles gut werden, naja... unsere Mission hört sich auch etwas seltsam an: Stellt sicher, dass die dunklen Jäger eins der mächtigsten Artefakte des Universums stehlen." sagte Axonn und verkniff sich ein lachen. "Solange der Suchtrupp und die Toa Hagah ihre Mission erfüllen (Inhalt der Geschichte The Hagah's Assignment) ist alles gut." erwiederte Veranox. Die beiden verschwanden im Schatten, während die Dunklen Jäger die Kammer des Lebens passierten. Zaktan trat auf das Podest zu. Kapitel 5: Gestohlene Ignika Veranox und Axonn gingen, sie wollten nicht sehen was jetzt passierte. Die dunklen Jäger waren selbst schuld... naja, wer so süchtig nach Macht ist muss auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Was sie nicht mehr sahen war wie Zaktan auf die Maske zuschritt und die Glaskuppel hochhob. Er verharrte kurz in dieser Situation und starrte die Maske einfach nur an. "Avak, du hast recht... er wird es ganz bestimmt tun!" sagte Thok und rannte auf die Maske zu, er stieß Zaktan von dem Podest und nahm die Maske an sich. "Thok, du Verräter!" schrie Hakann und schoss einen Feuerstrahl auf seinen Kollegen. "Denkst du etwa ich würde mich noch länger mit euch verräterischem Gesindel abgeben, die weit unter meinemm Niveau sind? Ich habe eine größere Bestimmung als diese verfluchten dunklen Jäger!" schrie Thok. Seine Stimme war so von Zorn erfüllt, wie es keiner der Jäger jemals gehört hatte. "Und was willst du machen?" fragte Avak, er zielte mit seiner Waffe auf die Maske und schoss, er wollte sie in eine andere Waffe verwandeln, doch die Maske reagierte auf den Angriff und ließ Avak auf Ameisengröße schrumpfen, als Thok das sah, sah er glücklich aus. "Mit dieser Maske werde ich das mächtigste Wesen der Welt!" schrie Thok und hob die Maske hoch in die Luft. Die Ignika hörte was Thok sagte und musste dies verhindern. Sie gab einen Kräftigen impuls ab und verwandelte Thok in ein Gadunka, das jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wegen Wassermangel starb. Die vier dunklen Jäger sahen sich ratlos an, schließlich bewegte sich Hakann auf die Maske zu, achtete aber nicht auf Avak, der nun von Hakann zertreten wurde. *** "Niemals! Ich sehe keinen guten Grund diese Allianz einzugehen, seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen, verschwindet! Sofort, und ich lasse euch noch einmal mit dem Leben davonkommen!" schrie der Schattige und zeigte mit seiner Hand auf den Ausgang. "Überleg es dir nochmal gut, ich weiß alles über dich... durch eine einzige aktion könnte ich eure ganze Organisation zerstören... oder noch schlimmer..." sagte Bahgami und sah dem Schattigen tief in die Augen, dieser ließ sich von der Aussage der Vortixx nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er sah ihr erneut tief und wuterfüllt in die Augen und sprach dann ganz langsam. "Raus hier!!!" schrie der Schattige. Bahgami lachte ihm ins Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ den Raum. "Krekka, folge ihr und töte sie!" flüsterte der Schattige seinem Wächter zu. Krekka nickte nur und verschwand dann. "Dass Verhandlungen immer mit dem Tod enden können verstehe ich einfach nicht..." sagte eine Stimme. Der Schattige wandte sich um, und neben seinem Thron lehnte eine gut aussehende Gestalt und blickte auf den Schattigen hinab. Die Gestalt war Roodaka, eine Jägerin. "Was machst du hier, ich hab dich nicht reinkommen sehen!" sagte der Schattige. "Ich hab meine Methoden... aber eins wollte ich dir noch sagen." sagte Roodaka und bückte sich zum Schattigen, dann beugte sie sich über ihn. Der Schattige sah sie verwirrt an, er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte, er fand Roodaka attraktiv, aber seine macht mit ihr zu teilen. Roodaka las seine Gedanken anhand seines Blicks. "Was willst du mir sagen?" fragte der Schattige. "Auf nimmer wiedersehen!" sagte Roodaka und rammte dem Schattigen ihre Klinge in den Hals. Beim rausgehen sah sie sich nochmal um. "Keine Sorge, deine Macht musst du nicht mit mir teilen, die hab ich alleine. Hahahahahahahaha!" Kapitel 6: Erklärung Bahgami kniete auf dem Boden und starrte diesen wie verrückt an, sie wagte es nicht ihren Blick zu heben. "Kannst du mir jetzt bitte erklären wofür das alles gut gewesen sein soll?" schrie die verzerrte Stimme, die auf einem Thron saß und von blauem Feuer umgeben war. Die Gestalt war der Herrscher der Insel Nobis Nui. Bahgami bekam langsam Angst, sie wusste, dass das was sie jetzt sagte über ihr Leben entscheiden würde. "Wir brauchten jemand dummen, jemand der für uns die Toa umbringt, es ist momentan noch zu riskant für unsere Armee, wir sind noch zu klein." "Bahgami, ich bin zufrieden mit dir, du denkst schon wie ein echtes böses Genie!" sagte die Gestalt. "Wir haben die dunklen Jäger schon unter unsere Gewalt gebracht, der Schattige und sein Wächter Krekka sind tot. Der Rest steht unter unserem Kommando. Wann sollen wir zuschlagen?" fragte Bahgami, in ihrer Stimme lag erfurcht vor dem Großen Herrscher. "Das ist schwer zu sagen, die Toa Olda haben vor zwei neue Toa-Teams zu erschaffen und wenn ihnen das gelingt könnte es schwer für uns sein, die Toa Hagah und der Suchtrupp sind spurlos verschwunden, oder jedenfalls habe ich keine Spur von ihnen. Die Toa Metru sind auf Metru Nui und bauen ihre geliebte Stadt wieder auf, die Toa Nuva suchen Teridax, aber wir verlieren immer wieder ihre Spur, momentan ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, aber ich weiß schon wann er kommen wird!" sagte die Gestalt. "Und was sollen wir so lange tun?" fragte Bahgami. "Die Liga der sechs Königreiche ist dabei sich wieder zu erheben, verhindert das... und wenn ihr noch genug Zeit habt bringt ihr Mitarma um!" sagte der Herrscher und drehte sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu Bahgami. "Du kannst jetzt gehen!" sagte die Gestalt. Bahgami kroch auf allen vieren aus dem Thronsaal. *** Es war Hakann, der die Maske des Lebens in seinen Händen hielt, nein nicht seinen Händen in den Händen eines toten Matoraners, den er trug. "Ich hasse Matoraner, aber tot gefallen sie mir dann wieder, vor allem wenn sie so einen Schatz bei sich haben." sagte Hakann und starrte seine Kollegen an, diese nahmen ihn nicht mal zur Kenntnis. "Wir sind bald auf Odina, solange solltest du dein Maul halten!" sagte Vezok genervt. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, schon bald waren die vier dunklen Jäger auf Odina und schlenderten durch die Straßen, es war ein Sonntag abend, also waren die Straßen komplett leer. Vezok schlug gegen die Holzwand eines Verkaufsstandes und griff willkürlich hinein, was er rausholte sah aus wie ein großes Glas. "Stecken wir die Maske da rein!" sagte Raidak. "Da ist jemand ganz schlau, was denkst du wohl was ich gerade vorhabe?" fragte Hakann genervt. "Dem Händler lassen wir ein kleines Dankeschön von uns da." sagte Hakann und warf den toten Matoraner in den Verkaufsstand. "Der wird sich morgen freuen." Es dauerte nicht lang bis die vier Jäger den Eingang der Festung von Destral erreicht hatten. "Wir sind wieder da!" schrie Vezok während er das Tor aufstieß. "Willkommen!" sagte eine Stimme und wenig später fanden sich die vier Jäger in dunklen Zellen wieder. Kapitel 7: Befreiung "Mit dieser Maske wird unsere Macht unermesslich sein!" sagte Roodaka und hob das Glas hoch in die Luft. Bahgami saß neben ihr und schrieb auf eine Art Pergament. "Willst du die Situation nicht mal genießen, du arbeitest ununterbrochen!" bemerkte Roodaka und stellte das Glas auf das Pergament. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!" sagte Bahgami und schob das Glas beiseite. "Was hast du denn so wichtiges zu tun, egal was es ist, es kann warten wir gehen jetzt erst mal feiern, vielleicht finden wir auch einen süßen Typen für dich!" sagte Roodaka lachend. Bahgami sah sie zornig an, Roodaka merkte, dass sie diese Bemerkung lieber nicht hätte machen sollen. "Roodaka, du bist jetzt Mitglied in unserer Organisation, das heißt du musst tun was ich dir sage, weil ich die zweitmächtigste Person von Nobis Nui bin! Wir müssen jetzt den Krieg gegen die Toa planen! Und vor allem müssen wir verhindern, dass uns die Liga der sechs Königreiche einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht!" schrie Bahgami. "Die Liga der sechs Königreiche ist in die Grube verbannt worden, und zwar von unseren guten Freunden, den Makuta!" "Das denkst du, aber du hast eine klitze kleine Kleinigkeit vergessen, als die Grube zerstört wurde, wurden alle darin lebenden Wesen befreit, also auch die Liga, nur ihr Anführer Pridak ist nicht mehr da, weil er ermordet wurde." "Also Bahgami, wenn das so ist reichen uns die Jäger nicht aus..." "Und was schlägst du vor Roodaka? Weißt du wer uns helfen könnte?" fragte Bahgami. Roodaka sah sie von oben herab an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast da schon jemanden im Visier, oder?" Fragte Bahgami, der Blick in Roodakas Augen verriet ihr, dass die Antwort ja hieß. *** Für einen Moment war alles ruhig. Und im nächsten Moment wurde das Gefängnis von einer großen Explosion erschüttert. Als die Wesen sich umsahen war ihre Zelle geöffnet. Die vier Gestalten wussten nicht recht was sie tun sollten, aber in der nächsten Sekunde hatten sie alle denselben Gedanken: Flucht. Wenig später rannten die vier über eine freie Wiese. Mazeka und Vultraz sahen den vier dunklen Jägern hinterher und verschränkten zufrieden die Arme. "Alles verläuft nach Plan..." sagte Vultraz und sprang vom Fensterbrett runter. Mazeka stand jetzt neben ihm als sie Schritte hörten. "Schnell, wir müssen uns verstecken!" flüsterte Vultraz und stellte sich hinter einen Steinhaufen. Mazeka tat es ihm gleich und die beiden legten einige Steine über ihre Köpfe. Sie sahen zwei Vortixx das Gefängnis betreten. "Was ist hier los?" fragte Bahgami schockiert als sie die Schäden der Explosion sah. "Egal was es ist, es könnte unseren Plänen die Liga, die Toa und den Bund des Lebens zu zerstören einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen..." Als Vultraz und Mazeka die Worte aus Roodakas Mund hörten waren sie für einen Moment gelähmt vor Schock. Kapitel 8: Piraka Mazeka und Vultraz rannten so schnell sie konnten. Mazeka holte eine kleine Fernsteuerung aus seinem Rückenbehälter und drückte auf einen Knopf, sofort wurden der Bohtarkt T1 und sein Sumpfläufer wieder sichtbar und die zwei Matoraner sprangen auf um den Bund des Lebens zu warnen. Währenddessen hatten die vier dunklen Jäger schon ein Schiff der Handelsflotte von Odina gestohlen und den Besitzer getötet. "Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!" sagte Zaktan aufgebracht. "Aber wohin sollen wir gehen?" fragte Vezok. "Wir gehen nach Zakaz, unserer Heimatinsel, die Skakdi von dort werden sich gegen die Jäger verbünden wenn sie herausfinden, dass sie eins der mächtigsten Artefakte des Universums besitzen!" erwiederte Zaktan und stellte sich hinter das Steuerrad des Schiffes. "Ab jetzt können wir nicht mehr an uns denken, wir müssen uns verbünden um die Jäger zu besiegen. Ab heute wird man uns nurnoch unter dem Namen Piraka kennen... und unter dem Namen Piraka wird man uns auch fürchten lernen!" sagte Hakann. *** "Niemals!" schrie die große Rote gestalt und sprang auf, die wenigen Visorak, die um ihn herum standen schreckten zurück. "Was würde mich dazu bringen euch bei eurem lebensgefährlichen Komplott gegen die Liga der sechs Königreiche zu helfen? Ich mag zwar nicht der schlauste sein, aber ich weiß, dass dieser Plan schief laufen muss!" "Ach Sidorak... wir sind Kriegsherrinen, glaub uns wir haben noch eine Waffe im Ärmel." erwiederte Roodaka. Bahgami stand neben ihr. "Meine Visorak werden keinen Fuß auf Odina setzen, das ist mein letztes Wort verschwindet von hier oder ich hetzte meine Keelerak auf euch, verschwindet sofort!" schrie Sidorak außer sich und trampelte mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden rum, während er wild mit seinen Händen in der Luft rumfuchtelte, er sah aus wie ein Kleinkind, das seinen Willen nicht bekam. "Ich verstehe, du bist also immernoch sauer wegen damals, oder?" fragte Roodaka und verschränkte die Arme. "Sauer? Du hättest mich fast sterben lassen!" schrie Sidorak und gab den Visorak einen Befehl die beiden Vortixx anzugreifen. Diese begaben sich nun zum Ausgang und verließen die Insel Stelt. Sie fuhren wieder zurück nach Odina, ohne ihren Plan ausgeführt zu haben. "Dein Plan hat wohl nicht ganz geklappt." sagte Bahgami. "Denkst du das weiß ich nicht? Ich bin nicht so dumm wie du denkst... das ist garnicht gut, jetzt haben wir eine Allianz mehr, die sich gegen uns Verbündet." sagte Roodaka und setzte sich hin, sie sah nachdenklich aus. Bahgami setzte sich zu ihr. "Eine Allianz mehr? Wir kämpfen doch nur gegen die Liga, oder etwa nicht?" "Nein Bagahmi, wir kämpfen gegen Toa, die Liga, den Bund des Lebens und ab jetzt auch gegen eine Unzählige Horde von Visorak. Das könnte komplizierter werden als wir es uns vorgestellt haben!" sagte Roodaka. Bahgami war schockiert als sie das hörte, ihre Chancen waren verschwindend klein, und sie wussten ja nicht, dass sich auch die Piraka gegen sie wandten. Kapitel 9: Sidorak Sidorak saß auf seinem Thron, das Kinn auf seine Faust gestützt, und überlegte. Roodaka hätte ihn schon einmal fast sterben lassen, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich so einfach geändert hatte, ja damals... *** (Sidorak´s Erinnerung:) Sidorak sah Roodaka vor dem Kampf noch einmal in die Augen, sie zwinkerte ihm zu und rannte los. Sidorak sah sich um, hinter ihm unzählige Visorak, vor ihm unzählige Navorak, die "entfernten Verwandten" der Visorak, Mistkäferartige Gestalten. "Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, wird uns diese Insel gehören!" schrie Sidorak und rannte hinter Roodaka her, diese verlangsamte ihr Tempo nun. "Und wie willst du sie nennen?" fragte Roodaka. "Hmmm... ich werde sie Visorak nennen, denn sie geben mir meine Macht, auch wenn sie dumm und unbedeutend sind!" sagte Sidorak. "Attacke!" schrie der Anführer der Navorak und zückte seine Klinge, die wenigen Rahkshi, die anwesend waren bedienten Katapulte, die die Visorak stark schwächten. "Keine Gnade, keiner soll überleben!" schrie der Anführer der Navorak. "Wir müssen uns aufteilen, die Visorak dürfen nicht so dicht beieinander rennen, sonst sind wir leichte Beute, Roodaka tu irgendetwas, versetz die Visorak in Panik, sie müssen wild hin und her rennen!" schrie Sidorak und rannte allen voran an die Front der Streitmacht. "Nichts leichter als das!" sagte Roodaka leise zu sich und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie schoss einen Rhotuka-Rotor auf einen Visorak, der sich in ein gewaltiges Wesen verwandelte, das nach dem Krieg nurnoch als Kanohi-Drache bekannt war. Dieses Wesen löste in den Visorak so große Angst aus, dass sie sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilten. Sidorak hatte sich inzwischen nahe zu dem Anführer gekämpft. "Dieser Kampf wird in die Geschichte eingehen!" schrie Sidorak, während er die Navorak auf die Seite schleuderte. Der Anführer jener stand auf einem runden Hügel. "Warte nur ab, ich bin schneller bei dir als du denkst!" schrie Sidorak und rannte auf den Hügel zu. "Ich würde an deiner Stelle um dein Leben laufen!" schrie der Anführer und zog an zwei Fäden, langsam erhob sich der Hügel und stand auf, jetzt erkannte Sidorak, dass der Hügel nur der Rücken eines gigantisch großen Navorak war. Das Wesen fuhr seine Zunge aus und umklammerte damit Sidorak. "Helf mir Roodaka!" schrie Sidorak, weil er Roodaka aus dem Augenwinkel unter ihr stehen sah. Roodaka sah Sidorak an und winkte ihm lässig hinterher. Sie tat so als ob sie sprechen würde, machte dabei nur die Mundbewegungen. Das letzte was Sidorak sah bevor er verschluckt wurde war wie Roodakas Mundbewegungen die Worte: "Mein Plan ging auf du Mistkerl!" machte. *** Roodaka erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum, seit Bahgami und sie von Stelt gekommen waren hatte sie nurnoch eine einzige Frage im Kopf, die sie sich immer wieder stellte. "Wie hat er überlebt? Wie hat er überlebt? Wie, bei allen Geistern, hat er überlebt?" Kapitel 10: Ein gewaltiger Schritt Bahgami sah zufrieden die Armee an, seitdem sie das Geheimnis der Toa kannten, hatten die Bewohner von Nobis Nui damit begonnen diese zu Produzieren wie am Fließband. Sie unterschieden sich zwar äußerlich vom gewöhnlichen Toa, aber was einen Toa ausmacht ist die Fähigkeit Maskenkräfte einzusetzen und Elemente zu beherrschen. Nun starrte Bahgami auf die gewaltige Armee, sie bestand aus ca. 2000 Toa. "Das Universum ist unser, ich kann es spüren!" "Stapel nicht zu hoch, Bahgami. Du weißt was wir vor uns haben. Ein gewaltiger Kampf!" sagte Roodaka und verließ den Raum. *** Lariska floh vor dem Stein als die Tür des Trainingsraumes geöffnet wurde. Lariska sprang kopfüber mit hoher Geschwindigkeit gegen die Tür und erschreckte den eintretenden. Nun lag sie auf dem Boden und streichte sich über den Kopf. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden konnte sie wieder klar sehen und griff zu ihren Dolchen. Sie war schockiert als sie sah wer in der Tür stand, es war ein Anblick, den man nicht alle Tage sah. Sofort fiel sie auf die Knie. "Alt, was machst du hier? Mich besuchen, nein das kann nicht sein, wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Lariska. "Zuerst mal, steh auf! Das ist ja peinlich." sagte Alt. "Es tut mir leid, aber naja... was wäre wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte?" fragte Lariska. "Willst du das wirklich wissen, Hauptmann?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme. Lariska sah diejenige eintreten, der die Stimme gehörte, doch das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn diese verräterische Stimme kannte sie... sie waren sich schon einmal begegnet. "Roodaka? Was machst du hier, geh zurück zu deiner Truppe, hör auf deinen Hauptmann!" schrie Lariska. "Sei Still du Hauptmann!" fuhr Alt sie an. Lariska sah ihn schockiert an, sie wusste nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Laut ihrem aktuellsten Stand war Roodaka nämlich noch einige Stufen unter ihr in der Rangliste, doch das hatte sich inzwischen stark verändert. "Pass auf deine Worte auf, oder du wirst bald nicht mehr sprechen können!" sagte Roodaka. "Lariska, begrüße deine neue Anführerin!" sagte Alt und verließ den Raum. "Was ist? Ich warte auf meine Begrüßung!" sagte Roodaka und verpasste Lariska einen leichten Schlag, diese griff sofort nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie um. Roodaka schrie vor schreck und Schmerz auf, daraufhin lockerte Lariska ihren Griff und näherte sich langsam Roodakas Ohr um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern. "Obwohl du mein Anführer bist wird sich mein Verhalten gegenüber dir nicht ändern, und du kannst nichts dagegen machen, erinnerst du dich damals? Wer hat dir denn geholfen den Tod von Sidorak zu planen? Wer hat dich überwältigt als du deine Truppe verraten wolltest?" fragte Lariska. "Du!" sagte Roodaka wütend. "Aber einen Haken hat die Sache... Sidorak ist nicht tot, und er wird uns angreifen mit samt seinen Visorak, genau wie die Liga der sechs Königreiche und der Bund des Lebens. Wir werden kämpfen und siegen, danach können wir hier weitermachen!" "Du erzählst mir nichts neues, ich bin Hauptmann von Odina, glaubst du etwa ich bleibe so lange Ahnungslos? Aber laut meinen Informationen hat sich auch Zakaz gegen uns gewandt, als Anfüherer vier Skakdi, die sich Piraka nennen, ihre Namen waren glaube ich, Reidak, Zaktan, Hakann und Vezok. Viel spaß mit dieser Information!" sagte Lariska und verließ den Raum. Epilog Vultraz und Mazeka erreichten die Festung von Daxia und sprangen von ihren Fahrzeugen. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zu der Kammer von Mitarma, nur um Helryx in ihrem Sessel vorzufinden. "Was machst du hier, wo ist Mitarma?" fragte Vultraz hektisch. "Auf Reisen..." "Auf welchen Reisen?" Fragte Mazeka aufgeregt und ging auf Helryx zu. "Weiß nicht..." "Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Helryx hör zu, die dunklen Jäger haben vor uns und die Liga der sechs Königreiche zu zerschlagen. Wir müssen sofort einen Krieg vorbereiten, und wenn ich sofort sage, dann meine ich auf der Stelle, wo sind Nion, Veranox, Axonn, Gondon und Brutaka?" fragte Mazeka. "Auf Reisen..." sagte Helryx und stand lachend auf. "Ich kümmer mich schon drum, verlasst euch drauf... ihr spioniert weiter die Jäger aus." Charaktere Nobis Nui Bild:Idekria-Roodaka.jpg|Roodaka Bild:Bahgami.jpg|Bahgami Dunkle Jäger Bild:Krekka_2.jpg|Krekka Bild:The Shadowed One.jpg|Der Schattige Bild:Reidak.jpg|Reidak Bild:Zaktan.jpg|Zaktan Bild:Avak.jpg|Avak Bild:Hakann.jpg|Hakann Bild:Thok.jpg|Thok Bild:Vezok.jpg|Vezok Andere Bild:Sidorak.jpg|Sidorak Bild:Vultraz.jpg|Vultraz Bild:Mazeka.jpg|Mazeka Bild:Axonn.png|Axonn Bild:Veranox.jpg|Veranox Bild:Helryx.jpg|Helryx Kategorie:Epos